User blog:WonderPikachu12/Mega Man vs Astro Boy. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Season 2
Been set on doing this battle since the beginning of the series. It'd be pretty disappointing if I didn't do one of the biggest video game against non-video game rivalry match-ups ever. Big shoutout to Drak. This battle was originally meant to be a collab with him for both of our series, but after he disappeared, I went back to doing this battle myself. I do thank him for finding the beat to this battle, though. It was perfect. Also, fun fact, both Mega Man and Astro Boy are getting new TV shows planned next year: http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/new-mega-man-animated-tv-799346 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z240pys_D4A 'Eponymous hero of his video game franchise, Mega Man, and eponymous hero of his manga franchise, Astro Boy, face off to see which child robot hero reigns supreme.' Battle (Starts at 0:01) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! 'Astro Boy:' (0:10) I've only just arrived, and you're already looking pretty blue, though. The first successful anime will be kicking your ass all the way to Pluto! You couldn't even beat Cut Man! I'm even stronger than Guts Man! A failure of lab assistant that couldn't amount to my bum guns, man! You suck even more than Kirby, and you steal others' powers just as much. This weakling would even go as far as to rely on his dog for a crutch! It's really disappointing. I mean, you were really doing fine, Then you went and flopped and got replaced by Mighty No. 9! I'll give this "legend" the re-boot so hard, he'll be left X'd out. Run back to your Battle Network and remember this in your next bout; Stepping to Metro City was a mistake, when it's protector Astro Boy is here. I won't lose to the likes of any sort of Battle Kid queer! 'Mega Man:' (0:43) Time to rock and roll! Rockman's flows will leave you hurled! Good thing you're called Astro, 'cause I'll knock you out of this world! Drop this disgrace like I do any Bass. You're absolutely worthless! You'll never replace Tobio, so why don't you just go back to the circus? With your super hearing, you best listen when I say you're through. The only thing comparable between us is that we've got arm cannons two. I come equipped with fire, bombs, leaves, blades, and tornados for any Robot Master's demise. While the best things different that you can do is fly and use flashlights in your eyes. It's no wonder those you protect hate you; you need to put on some clothes! You'll be melted down to scrap from the simple heat of my flows! I'm a Mega Buster, busting rhymes that this past phantom can't fathom, Because when I step up to the mic, I've been known to split an Atom! 'Astro Boy:' (1:16) You've got a varied arsenal? That's really cute, I must say. I've got the brains and brawns and speed to ensure I'll always save the day! You're worth absolute Zero, Mega Man! It's about time that Uran! This rip-off's about to Star Crash as if he was Gravity Man! I'm the God of Manga! The Blue Bomber's a has-been, Overshadowed by the likes of Mario, Sonic, and Pac-Man! I'm towering over even Son Goku; you couldn't hope to step to Astro! I've left you looking even worse than your Ruby-Spears cartoon show! 'Mega Man:' (1:38) I'm not surprised that you can't spit. You're used to shooting out of your ass! This crass brat is living in the past! I'll knock you back to white and black! Gonna need a new upgrade after this. Next time, try to actually get flow! You'll never be a real boy, Astro. Why don't you run back to Geppetto? You may be a big influence, but in fame, I'll always be bigger! Brace yourself, boy, because I'm about to leave you triggered! You couldn't hope to step to this! I'm used to dropping Hyper Bombshells! So take some advice from your dad and just give up on yourself! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC-''' (Mega Man's arm cannon appears on one side) 'RAP-' (Astro Boy's arm cannon appears on the other side) 'BATTLES-' (Both begin to charge) '''VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORYYYYY!!!! (Both blast the logo, destroying it) Poll Who won? Mega Man Astro Boy Hint Here's a hint for the Season 2 Finale: Hints for this battle explained: RoboCop vs Terminator - Both match-ups are popular robot rival match-ups, lol. It was pretty obvious right away. Terminator is a robot that wears a fleshy exterior, making him look like a human much the same as Mega Man and Astro Boy. RoboCop was a human that was turned into a cyborg, mirroring how Astro Boy was modeled after a deceased human and made to be the spitting image of him, down to having his memories. Category:Blog posts